james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries
Hi , I just signed up for the Galleries creation and I have 2 questions : 1 . Can I get Tsu'Tey ? 2 . In the Gallery do I have to include 3D Images ? Thank you with anticipation ... Lost Fan 92 02:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It is not needed to ask people not to edit those article. We have a template for this purpose: Just add it before the section/article you are going to edit, save the page, then make your edits and remove the template afterwards, so other people know you are done. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about ??? Lost Fan 92 03:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :"It will be hard to edit of two people are working on the same page, and there will be edit conflicts. Check below to see which ones are being worked on." :It wasn't a reply to you. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) How do I add pictures in lines like the ones in Jake Gallery ? Lost Fan 92 05:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :To make it simple, look at the coding in either Gallery:Jake or Gallery:Neytiri. Everytime I try to show someone by useing weird coding, I mess it up. =] It'll be much simpler if you just look at the coding. 8} [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Scrathc that, I just put up Instructions. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) We can create a new namespace for galleries, just ask the Staff :) bartW 17:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Instead of creating a boring link to the gallery page, we could add a small box at the very end of each article, which makes it more visible to users that there is a gallery for the article they are watching, without making it annoying for people who are only interested in the info. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey me once again! I was wondiring the same as last time, if you could assign me another gallery. Don't worry I finished Thanator gallery, what you see is what you get. That was literlly the only pictures I could find. Hate to ask again, but thanks anyway! :FreakyTy 20:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I am done with Tsu'Tey ! Can I help in any other way ? By the way , where can I find all the Userboxes created ? Have a nice day , Lost Fan 92 00:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Tiny Galleries The galleries I get assigned to are tiny little suckers. What if we combined galleries of the smaller things like Samson, Dragon and Scorpion and all put them on one gallery called RDA Aircraft, or whatever they all have in common, but we keep them separate under different titles? Tectonium 22:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you can still link the article to the gallery, sure. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Then I'm gonna need a deletion of Gallery:Scorpion Gunship ASAP. Tectonium 22:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, remember to add a space between the colon and the gallery title. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That needs to be in REALLY BIG FONT on the main page. Alright then, I'm gonna do the Samson and Dragon. Tectonium 22:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :As a two different galleries, or add on to the vehicles one? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :What?Well, whatever I just did, I did. Tectonium 22:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Here. All done. The links work out fine. Tectonium 22:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Good Definition ? Hey , I just want to know what do you mean with " Good definition pictures " ... How many pixels would it be ? Waiting for an answer ... Lost Fan 92 23:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Really, anything that can be seen without straining your eyes because it's so cruddy. Most of the pictures on this site are have good quality, and only a few are bad. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the information !!! Lost Fan 92 00:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Gallerybox Doohicky Noob Alert: How do you use and make a gallerybox? That userbox thing that Faern. made. I'm trying to make one for the direhorse (and all other creatures in the category), to link to Gallery: Pandoran Creatures. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :nevermind. I found the gallerybox template. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) RDA Weapons ---- Sign me up.[TECTONIUM] 23:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Denizine Ban? "Gallery: Flora assigned to Denizine. Since ban assigned to Draginfli. " What?!?! Since when has Denizine been banned again.?[TECTONIUM] 22:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Denezine isn't still banned or has been banned again, he just hasn't been around lately. I would know I talked to him yesterday in the IRC!o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 22:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Then...why on earth does it say he was on the article??[TECTONIUM] 22:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :TOTALLY forgot to change that! He was banned once, Freaky helped to unban him and he got banned again. With the last ban, I posted that, but forgot to give the gallery back to him! Thanks for pointing that out, Tecto. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Curator Box Can we make a template to put on galleries that show This Gallery should only be edited by:________? I think this would help bar confusion over who's supposed to edit them. [[TECTONIUM]] 19:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :This is a wiki, so anyone can edit anything and I can't figure any reason why galleries should be an exception. To prevent edit conflicts we have the template that can be used prior to making some bigger edits. It would be a better idea to start removing or replacing old images with HD versions, adding descriptions and maybe putting them in some kind of order. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Now, if you read the "about" section, I added that anyone can edit a gallery if it hasn't been just created. I agree with using the template and HD pics, but they don't need to be in any order. If you to, though, you can do that. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I know about the "about" section and I'm starting to agree with Faern. Why do galleries have to be edited by only one person? I understand with large galleries like Jake and Neytiri, but Grace's gallery hasn't had a new pics since March 19th! [[TECTONIUM]] 03:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::It's just because since my internet quits on me a lot, I lose everything I had, and I had to make gallery edits in bits and pieces so I didn't lose progress. So I had the warning to leave galleries alone that aren't assigned to you. Also for the reason that when a gallery is newly created, the creator will be working on it for awhile, and if others try to edit a new gallery, there will be obvious edit conflics. InoNOTHINg had that problem with others trying to edit his gallery. But now since gallery-creation has slowed, no one has to worry about edit conflicts. If you can find new pictures for Grace, go ahead and put them in her gallery. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:47, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nvmd. Jcameronfan123 just added some. I'm gonna create a Site 26 gallery instead. Or do you think we have enough galleries? [[TECTONIUM]] 23:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, the more galleries, the better! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Gallery: Production I've been invariably doing (quality) image dumps on the wiki recently without realizing a group like this existed. Sign me up. :3 Also, I created the entire Gallery: Production page myself, so you can assign that to me. HKT :Thanks for the help, HKT! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 03:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Gallery categories Do all galleries only go under the category of "Galleries" or can they be added to other categories like "RDA" or "Avatar"? HKT 13:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :They should only be under the gallery category. If you go to Jake's page, he has all the categories he needs, and his gallery is linked at the bottom. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 14:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Gallery organization - suggestion So I've recently spent about four hours on character-based galleries (including the galleries for the Thanator, Mountain Banshee, other notable Pandoran animals, etc.) arranging every picture into chronological order of the events within the movie. I would like to suggest the following gallery guidelines so it would be easier for people browsing a gallery to find a specific picture. *Order of pictures within a gallery goes as: #Movie screen captures (including deleted scenes with known orders - ie. extended fan-lizard scene) #Promotional pictures (captures used for promotion but not in the movie) #Video-game screen captures #Movie posters #Deleted scenes with unknown orders (ie. currently, the burning RDA dozer) *In movie screen captures, pictures should go in chronological order *Promotional pictures should go in chronological order relative to events within the movie (ie. Human Jake 'posing' in Earth setting goes before Human Jake preparing for Avatar link) *Movie Posters can go in any order as long as they stay together *Deleted scenes should be arranged in scene relavance (Sturmbeest hunt pics stay together and apart from burning dozer pics, etc.) *Photoshopped pictures - user-made or not - do not go into character Galleries (suggested by Faern) In the end, it's just a suggestion. If there's any other way to keep things organized, I'd like to hear it. HKT 20:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :As you said, Photoshopped pictures should not be in galleries. If there are any, feel free to remove them. Rearranging images to be in chronological order isn't necessary, but feel free to do it. With other images being added to the galleries, the order won't always be chronological, so you may be rearranging them often. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 02:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind constant gallery editing. I have plenty of free time on my hands. :3 HKT 03:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Gallery integration + Avatar: CE stills So with the Collector's Edition now out, there's bound to be a new wave of images from the CE cut of the movie, the various deleted scenes, and any additional bonus features on the disks. I've already made a "deleted scenes" category in Gallery:Production, but it's not enough. Furthermore, it seems that there are duplicates of images in both Gallery:Production and Gallery:Behind The Scenes. So to remedy this disorganization and to prepare both galleries for the images, I'm suggesting one of the following: #Rename "Behind The Scenes" to "Actors" and move any production-related images to "Production" #Combine the two galleries into one mega-gallery under the title of "Behind The Scenes", and organize photos according to currently-existing sections Of course, there could be other ways of doing this, which is why I'm asking for alternative solutions. I won't start this project until I get the green-light from an admin and/or Draginfli however. So...yes/no from anyone? HKT 02:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Good point. Idea #2 sounds like the best idea. I would help with it right now, but I have to leave now. Sorry. Thanks for bringing the subject up, though. =] 18:14, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :So as soon as the galleries are merged, we can start. Awesome. HKT 20:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Gallery: Actors has been renamed to Gallery: Behind the Scenes by Dragonfly in May, but don't ask me why. To me, the first option makes more sense, because the actors gallery is already long enough and doesn't need to be bloated even more. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Gonna go with Faern's train of thought and do solution #1. Too many pictures in a single page would make things laggy anyways. HKT 23:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought we were going to have everything that was behind the scenes in that gallery. Someone else made the Production gallery, which was a good idea. And thanks for the help, HKT, I really appreciate it. I've been sick for the last few days, and I spend most of my time awake just relaxing. 01:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC)